Memories of then
by FinDeiRoma
Summary: Spamano, a drabble of a random idea i had, Romano's having a nightmare of sorts and Antonio's there for him.


Memories Of Then

Everyone sees Romano as a loud-mouthed adult. But, when the door is closed and the shades a drawn, he is completely different.

Spamano. Human names used. Um-random idea, and maybe fluff?

Memories Of Then:

Romano closed his bedroom door with a satisfying click. He turned to the window, drawing the shades. The room was almost completely dark now. Romano let him self relax slightly. He fell onto his bed, face burrowing into the pillow. His arms stretched in front of him then folded under the pillow as well. He drifted into a dreamless sleep, completely unaware of the body next to him.

Antonio watched the Italian fall asleep. He smiled and laid an arm over Romano's back. The Spaniard looked curiously at his Italian as Romano stiffened under the contact.

"Romano?" whispered Antonio,

Romano seemed to stiffen more. The Italian lay perfectly still and seemed to only tense up more at the sound of Antonio's voice. This caused the older man to frown.

"Romano, what is wrong?"

Romano opened his eyes, "Leave me alone." His voice was soft as he turned his back to Antonio.

The Spaniard shook his head and wrapped an arm around Romano's waist protectively. Antonio pulled Romano closer to him, causing the younger male to dig his fingernails into the arm around his waist. Antonio shook his head, "No."

Romano stiffened. The Italian bit his lower lip and nodded slowly. Memories flashed through his head, as the Spaniard had sad 'no' in his commanding tone of voice.

Somewhere, someone was screaming. In another place a woman was killed. Everywhere Romano looked, someone was either scared or dead.

"_Look at me, south." Demanded the leader of the gang, holding Romano's chin harshly. _

_Romano looked into the ice-blue eyes of the gang leader, who was known as Sir or Syrii. Syrii looked at Romano before smirking. _

"_It's your turn, south." _

"_W-why me, S-sir?" stammered Romano_

"_Because I fucking said so you insolent whelp!" snapped Syrii, slapping Romano harshly. The Italian knew better than to complain or to do anything other than stand up silently. _

_Romano nodded and ran into the fray. Beside him were other gang members, all wearing the same black mask Romano wore over his eyes. Romano also had his curl pulled down with a pin. It would do him no good to be found out. _

_Then it was all red for him. The red of blood. The red of a successful raid. Syrii would be happy. _

The memory faded, leaving Romano feeling sick. Antonio turned Romano so the Italian was facing him.

"I'm sick and tired of you not letting me help you." Mumbled Antonio,

Romano just looked at Antonio with vacant eyes.

"Lovino."

Romano jumped out of the Spaniard's grip. No one used his name. Everyone thought that Romano was his real one, as it was what everyone called him. Only his brother, Veneziano knew that his real name was Lovino.

"W-what did you call me?" whispered Romano, his voice carrying hints of fear in it.

"Lovino. I called you Lovino mi amour." Said Antonio, pulling Romano back into an embrace.

Romano didn't struggle against the other man's embrace. It was just stupid to do anything else. The Italian knew that Antonio wouldn't stop until he found the answer to his question. Romano knew how possessive and aggravating Antonio was. And also how persistent the Spaniard was. The memories of then were horrible. He had killed innocent people. He had been abused at one point beyond the point of anyone recognizing him. He was not a clean person. He was scared of who he had been.

Antonio rubbed his Italian's back, whispering 'te quiero' over and over again. He knew what Romano had been. He knew that Romano wasn't clean. Neither was he. He wasn't clean either. Not with the blood of whole families on his hands, or axe. He knew that Romano was scared of loosing someone. Antonio knew the feeling as well. He would always be there for Lovino, for Romano.

"Antonio?" mumbled Romano, his face buried in the folds of earlier said mans shirt.

"Yes Lovino, mi amour?"

"It's the memories of then."

Antonio tilted Romano's face to look up at him. "I have memories of then as well, mi amour."

Romano's eyes widened, then he smiled softly. Antonio picked up on his Italian's relaxed body language and kissed him softly.

"Te quiero."


End file.
